


Goddammit, Opal

by 2am_limbo



Series: House of Memories [7]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Let's take inventory of all the rooms at the Barns, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, opal just had to ruin it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo
Summary: “I think this is the one room we haven’t made out in yet,” Adam said breathlessly with a sly grin when Ronan effortlessly lifted Adam up onto the dryer.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: House of Memories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928317
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Goddammit, Opal

Ronan came home looking deflated and sad and Adam hadn't seen that look in his eyes in a long time. That lost look that made his eyes appear heavily-lidded and tired, and he wouldn’t immediately look Adam in the eye. Adam put down the t-shirt that he had halfway folded and watched as Ronan slowly loosened his silky black tie and toed off his dress shoes. He was acting sluggish as if there wasn’t an ounce of energy left in his body.

“Ronan?” Adam asked. Ronan hummed in response as he unbuckled his black belt and set it down on the dryer next to his tie. One of Adam’s favorite things about Sundays was watching Ronan loosen his tie and unbutton that top button of his black dress shirt to expose those collarbones… but _now wasn’t the time to focus on that, Parrish_.

Adam stepped around the laundry basket and went up to Ronan. He placed both hands on each side of Ronan’s face and looked into his eyes. Once Adam touched him, Ronan’s eyes cleared a bit, and he wrapped an arm around Adam’s waist to pull him closer, and his other hand rested above his rib cage.

“I wish you had been there with me,” Ronan said quietly with his forehead pressed to Adam’s, his eyes closed. Adam’s chest twisted with guilt, but Ronan knew how he felt about God and church. He respected and appreciated all of it, but it wasn’t for him, and he felt like a liar whenever he entered St. Agnes, except for when he would climb the back stairs to reach the tiny apartment that he used to call home.

“What happened?” Ronan’s mouth gave the tiniest of quirks as he smelled the faint minty toothpaste on Adam’s breath. He tenderly trailed his nose over Adam’s, butterfly kisses. To outsiders, this would have looked ridiculous, like something a child would do, but it was something tender to the two of them, and it meant different things at different times. It could mean _smile for me_ , or _I love you_ , or a precursor to _I want to touch you so bad, it hurts_.

“Some shit Declan said. It hit hard today, for some reason,” Ronan admitted, and Adam nodded but said nothing. Ronan adjusted his hands and slid them down low on his hips where Adam liked them and kissed him gently on the lips. Without warning, Ronan forcefully guided his hips back until he hit the dryer. That caused an inaudible gasp from Adam, and Ronan devoured it as he pinned Adam against the surface with a leg between the two of Adam’s.

Ronan hungrily kissed and bit down Adam’s jaw and neck, down near the hem of his collar.

“I think this is the one room we haven’t made out in yet,” Adam said breathlessly with a sly grin when Ronan effortlessly lifted Adam onto the dryer.

Ronan bit into and sucked several marks along Adam’s shoulder when he started to palm Ronan over his black dress pants. Ronan groaned and bit a little too hard in surprise. The boys began to pant a little harder as things quickly escalated. Adam had desperately unbuttoned and unzipped Ronan’s pants, but then they heard clomping and giggling and an unknown rustling sound before the door swung opened.

“There you are! I’m _hungry_!” Ronan groaned and dramatically placed his head on Adam’s chest and felt his heart pound. “That looks like an uncomfortable place to sit,” Opal said innocently and skipped away.


End file.
